无名氏
by Lizzyat
Summary: 现代背景的古帝国
1. chapter 1

他是帝国的太子

她是皇室钦定的太子妃

她在15岁那年被安排住进太子的宫殿，培养王储夫妇的感情。

她在游泳池里游泳，却被太子从池里强力捞起来。她被太子抱放在池边的躺椅上，那个英俊高大的男子冷静地褪下她身上的所有衣物。她感到羞耻，却迫于威势没有动弹。她被他亲吻着，身体的每一处都在他的薄唇下点燃颤栗，从上往下终于到达幽深，她不由地尖叫呻吟，双手紧紧抓住躺椅的边缘，身体剧烈地颤动蜷缩。她脑中闪过白光，身体内的激流，让她感觉自己马上就要死了。

在余温中，她猛然地睁开眼，他翠绿色的眼眸如河水般倒影着情欲浸染的自己，羞愧地闭上眼，那种压迫感却又跟随而至了，她不由地微张开嘴，那个人引她沉沦。她能够敏感地感受到胸乳和下身被爱抚着，想要的感觉越来越强烈，煎熬地不断呻吟着请求着，终于被满足被撕裂被冲刺，痛苦夹杂着快感席卷而来。她像奄奄一息般瘫软在躺椅上。等所有的余潮退去，他离开了自己的身子，把自己抱入了寝室。


	2. chapter 2

那个暑假她跟着皇后殿下学习了很多身为宫里的女人的生活和工作。

她也偷偷地和她未来的丈夫同床共枕了很多个夜晚。只是她以为的偷偷。

她只是他的未婚妻，办过订婚宴，还没有正式与他领证、举行婚礼。

她必须在婚前保持自己的贞操，虽然是和未来丈夫提前进入同居性生活状态，却还是有损她的名誉的，是有可能不被皇室其他成员和世人接受的，可能会从未来的太子妃沦为情妇。

她一边享受着和他的隐秘性恋，一边又惴惴不安自己被爆出情妇秘闻。

在暑假快要结束的时候这种不安更加清晰，因为太子身边的随从官也要结束假期回来了，太子身边的警力戒备也会更加严范。

太子却不见有任何忧虑，还是随心所欲地和她亲密，也不见对自己兴趣的消退。

她的不安被他察觉了，她期期艾艾地说出自己的担忧，那男人却如听了一个大笑话般第一次在她的面前大笑。她被他的笑容炫目了，他轻抚着她的脸颊，压了下来。

天哪，她要羞死了，真的无颜见人了。该死的，这个男人是个疯子吗？怎么能做出这样的事？自己也被逼疯了吧，居然还不由得微笑起来。疯了疯了。

事情是这样的，他引诱她在白天做羞人的事，她的抗拒在这个帅气的男人面前总是轻易地被击溃。而且这个男人说着他从未说过的甜言蜜语，说爱她，请不要抗拒他的爱，请让他能够好好地爱她。种种告白话语都令她感到无上的幸福，却没有想到他是在做全国广播！！！不仅仅是他的甜言蜜语，还有羞人的声音通过电波传至全国每一个角落。她和他为全国贡献了一场"真情流露"的性爱广播！！！她知道这一真相后几近晕厥。

噢噢噢！也许她应该庆幸他没有做直播而是广播！他这种出人意料的爱人方式的坦率，也许更要归功于令人浮想联翩的声音，他们俩赢得了全国人民的支持。

他更加放纵了，随时随地拥抱亲吻成了家常便饭，也不再局限于晚上，白天也会在私人隐秘的空间爱她。她被他包围得死死。oh，远没有达到这种甜蜜到泛滥压抑的地步。她同时在体验大一新生生活，而他也过着自己的大三生活，还经常带她出入各种社交场合，和好友享受各种贵族娱乐生活。


	3. chapter 3

又一个暑假，真正的太过火了。虽然还会和共同的朋友们一起出游，享受生活，但私人时间还是太有闲余了。他和她的相处模式让她有些吃不消:他很会照顾她，他和她共同兴趣爱好也有，但他和她单独在一起时他最想要的只有性爱。他们也经常外出约会，但他们出去一个上午或下午就回来了，剩余时间各种折腾彼此的身体，而他从不会厌倦从来都兴趣盎然，太能折腾了！

她很想知道这种甜蜜负担的日子什么时候是尽头，却真的有到尽头的那一天。

一个阳光明媚的午后，午睡醒来的他们就在床上运动起来了。却突然硬闯进来了一群人，一群持枪夹械的家伙。为首的是他同父异母的哥哥。他只是在听到破门声时伸手拉起被子盖住他们的身子却不肯停下身下进伐的攻略。他的哥哥又好气又好笑地看着毫不动摇地在温柔乡驰骋的男人，喂，我现在要清除色令智昏的王储，你不害怕吗？他却只是让她闭上眼睛专心地感受他。她闭上眼睛身体的反应更强烈了，在这种危急又被人围观的环境下，她异常地敏感，她的蜜穴收缩得更加厉害，他持续强悍地攻城略地，让她感到奇异的安心和兴奋。她觉得自己真的要死了，不是死于枪下，而是死于极致的性爱。灵魂逸出，也许到了天堂。

她再次睁眼的时候，她看到了专注而温柔地看着自己的男人，环顾四周只剩下自己和仍伏在自己身上的男人。

在他深情的注视下，她只能呆呆地脸红。

他又吻上了她的唇，她的脸庞，她的鼻翼，她的眼，她的额头。

吻完，他才从她的身体里彻底地出来。他抱她去浴室清洗。她才反应过来他们还活着，那群人持枪而入似乎只是一场梦。惊讶了一会儿，看着自己顺从地任由男人清洗自己的身体。

那个午后发生的事情似乎了无痕迹，却还是能够感受到那件事改变了些什么。她最直观的感受，他和她在一起的时间变少了很多，他对自己的热情也消褪了很多的样子，就像个性冷淡。她很不解，想问他又无所适从，无法开口。

却在距离那个午后三个多月的夜里，他绵长地时有时无地撞击着自己的时候，清冷地开口了，我准备好了我们的婚礼，我们明天就去领证，一周后举办婚礼。

她愕然，脱口问出，为什么？

什么为什么？

嗯，为什么，嗯，为什么要结婚了？

你不想成为我的太子妃吗？

想

那就结吧

可是，你似乎，嗯，不爱我了

确实没有以前那么爱了，不过你还是我唯一想要的女人

为什么，嗯，因为，，，那件事？

(她被他突然的一强击痛得双手抓住他的双肩。)

不，只是，再也没有那次那么美妙的感觉了。

她无言以对。。。

这个变态的男人终于加快了速度持续地进入她。

"结婚了就开始生孩子"

"嗯？"她才从余韵里缓过来冷不丁地听到男人这么一句很晕眩很懵逼

也许孩子的到来后，我会对你比现在更有兴趣些。

她成为他的未婚妻时，就做好了准备做个听话的妻子。入住太子宫后也一直跟随他的安排。但生孩子比和他提前亲密更加让她难以接受，她还在上学啊，她还很年轻啊，她不想这么早就有孩子。

男人看着女人蹙眉沉默的样子又开口扔从重磅炸弹。

无论生不生孩子，我毕业了你的大学生活也就结束了。

他也不管女人的悲伤，如常地给她清洗身体，抱她入眠。

第二天女人红着眼睛盯着未醒的男人看。

男人惺忪睁眼，看见女人哭过的模样。

手轻抚着她红肿的眼角，

你这副模样激起了我的兴趣。

这是女人最悲惨的一场性爱了，抗拒、流泪，却也还是无法自拔。

那个变态的男人却非常兴奋。

她沉痛地珍惜着最后的单身时光，最后的大学生活。她首次感受到身为一个人，一个女人的自由。是的，那场性爱后，他们没有再做过了。也很少在一起。

有人观察到了他们之间的裂缝，想插足。

作女是太子的好友的女神，和他的好友保持着暧昧，以此进入他们男生的圈子。

作女利用和他们一起赛车喝酒的机会，色诱太子。在酒吧作女舞动着性感的身体靠近太子，贴近太子的身体向他抛媚眼。太子凌冽地看着作女，搂住作女的腰身让作女感受到自己的硬挺，下一刻却又拉开作女，"虽然我很男人，但我不嫖娼，更不是牛郎被白嫖。"

在太子的指示下，作女沦为好友的情妇，只能当别人的情妇。

那个晚上，太子诱惑太子妃，久违地酣战了一场，但关于太子妃的学业和生育的事情只是肯让步多留一些时间给她享受自由。

作女本来就是性感放浪之人，成为好友的情妇后，还是想上了太子，想白嫖他一回。

害女设计太子看到自己和好友性交的场景，并边做边向太子抛媚眼。太子确实看到了，也正大光明地站在那里看了。看完后直接走到从头到尾都不知道自己被围观的好友面前，啧啧，你真是太糟蹋自己的身体了，居然能让一条母狗对着自己发情。还是太无知了，不知道真正的女人有多棒。

好友也就黑脸地把害女送走了。后来找到了一个心爱的姑娘，和女人做爱真TMD爽了。恍惚间想起这一幕，有些羞愧。


	4. chapter 4

他和她领证结婚，举办婚礼，这一切都太快了，眨眼就过去了。她现时的生活反而比婚前要自由。那天陷于他的美男计，妥协了，直到他毕业时她是自由的，而后面还是要听从他的安排。她和他在一起的时间终于比较平衡了，做爱也是。

在一个宴会上，她从太子的那个好友那里听说了关于作女纠缠太子的事时，作女已经成为一富商人的情妇。她听完，内心直吐槽，"不愧是非常人的变态。"好友直愣住又瞬间大笑，"确实是变态啊！"

原本就盯着太子妃看的太子听到笑声后，直接结束和外国贵宾的聊天，直径地朝在角落沙发上聊天的太子妃和好友走来。搂住太子妃直问好友什么事这么开心。好友耸耸肩摊开手无奈地笑。太子妃浅笑着叫他"变态"。他转过头看对自己笑的女人，左手搂紧她右手按着她的头靠近自己，热吻她。好友自动退离他们周围。

女人羞红了脸，男人下面顶着自己太灼热了。"变态""别浪，要不然就在这做。"女人一听，拥住他的脖子，在他耳边说"那我们回去。"

太子抱起太子妃堂然地退场了，却还没有来得及回去，在宴会场附近比较荒僻的海边停下车，从车里做到车外再回车里。回去已经是深夜了。

洗漱完躺在床上，太子妃勾着太子的睡衣领，向他抛媚眼，"我美吗，我诱人吗？"男人把她的手拉下去，"明天不想上课是吗？""想上课，更想上你"女人前所未有地魅惑着男人，"真是不知好歹的女人。"他压倒她，却没有进入她，而是彼此口交。

"你只能和我做"

"我只会和你做"


	5. chapter 5

以前她和他在一起，更像是他的附庸，他到哪里去她都跟着，看着他挥霍青春，自己却只是个旁观者，他的木偶娃娃。

现在的她暂且是自由的，她一定要借此机会挥霍。年末的新年晚会，她第一次登台表演，演奏钢琴曲《雨的印记》;她和少爷团出去玩也可以单独骑马，赛车，打高尔夫，打网球，而不是当个观众;她一个人去逛街，去游乐场玩，吃街边小吃;参加各种社团活动和班级活动;逃逸他，逃逸所有的贵族生活，独自去境外旅游一周……她做了一张长长的wanting清单，最大胆的就是一周逃逸计划了，她是下了飞机到达目的地才打电话通知他她的逃逸计划。她以为他一天内就会抓她回去，带着这样的心情抓住每分每秒做一个体验平民生活。可是他没有来，晚上打电话也只是确认她的安全和道晚安。晚上的时候太寂寞了太想他了，想要在他的怀里睡去，想要他给自己捯饬，想要他的吻和抚摸。她紧闭着的双眼泄下眼泪，疲倦袭击了她，渐渐入眠。

还剩下两天就逃逸结束了，她白天很充实，到处逛到处观察人们的生活，晚上却越来越难耐了，第五个晚上接到他的电话渐渐忍不住哽咽就匆忙挂断了。她挂完电话放声大哭，哭得没有力气了才昏沉睡去。

她睁开沉重红肿的双眼，她看到了沐浴在晨光中的丈夫，她伸手去触摸，那个熟悉的高大身影渐渐逼近。他握住她的手往回带，把她罩在身下，看着憔悴模样的女人，弹了下她的脑门，"没用的小女人"。她"哼"地表示不满。男人轻吻着她的双眼，她的鼻子，她的脸颊，她的嘴。漫长的吻结束，他把她拉起来洗漱吃饭，吃完饭两人一起回床上好眠。到了傍晚时分，才闲情逸致地出去觅食晃悠。

最后一个晚上最后一天，她都是幸福地和他一起度过，就像普通夫妇一样。


	6. chapter 6

一回到皇宫，便被皇后殿下召见。被狠狠地痛斥了她作为太子妃的失职。幸好太子殿下及时解救，否则难逃苦罚。

她先回了宫殿等着他。一见他回来，她便扑上去，被他牢牢地抱起。她双腿盘住了他的腰，双手圈着他的脖子，头搁在他的左肩上。她说我再也不会离开你了，也不需要什么自由，我会当好你的太子妃的。

他还在她的里面，等着余味完全消散。他俯视般看着娇嫩的小媳妇，深吻她，和她四目相对，才回应女人在他肩膀上做出的承诺。"你的自由期限还是到我毕业为止都有效，你想做什么便去做。我的女人我还是宠得起的。"她唯有回应深吻。

他毕业后，她也按他的计划有了身孕，退了学。除了待在宫里，他隔三差五地带着她去工作。他在办公室办公，她就在办公室的沙发上吃水果看杂志看书消遣。他去社交场合都会带她去，她在家的话叫人把她接过去，当然也有一些社交活动和公益活动本来就是他们共同出席的。

待在宫里，有更多的事情可以做，更大的地方逛，但她更喜欢待在有他的地方。

孩子出生后，她的精力和时间主要集中在宝宝身上，但仍然会自己去或带孩子去他工作的地方。他工作也很繁忙，但仍然会抽出时间和她一起照顾孩子，偶尔也会朝着幼小无知的儿子宣示自己的主权。

在她养育了一儿一女，习惯了十几年的家庭生活后，她已经不用那么操心儿女了，丈夫的工作也相对规律，余裕的私人时间越来越多。他们共同的私人空间又逐渐扩张了起来，似乎越来越有回到那个甜蜜过度的暑假的趋势。

在她30岁的情人节，他带她去他们以前常去的赛马场骑马。遥想年少时光，她直叹自己老了，不复当年。回忆起自己短暂的自由时光，她像个好奇宝宝一样回转头，问自己的男人，我在入宫前所学知识和满身才艺究竟是为了什么呀，我入宫后基本上给你这个变态陪睡，给你生养儿女，怎么看都家族的精心栽培被你白白糟蹋了。

他把她撑起在空中调转了下身子，看着面对面的傻女人，"最近睡傻了吗？如果你空有这副身子，那你也太无味了，我才懒得睡你。"

又欺负了一番那个傻女人。

离开赛马场时，他才说，贵族的精英教育虽然是为了培养家族继承人和支撑者，但更普遍意义而言，是为了教育贵族懂得享受贵族生活。

他50岁的时候就完全退休，带着他的老婆子周游世界，享受生活。


	7. 番外·怪癖

太子殿下无疑是钢铁直男，但他有一个怪癖完全有违他的直男作风。

这个怪癖的由来需要费一番口舌解释一下。

他痴迷太子妃的身体，痴迷到某种变态的地步。床笫之间对她的身体的迷恋自不用多说。他也喜欢看她独舞(特别是热辣型的舞蹈)或两人一起跳佛朗明哥。这些尚可称得上闺房情趣，真正达到变态程度的是他热衷于装扮她的身体。一开始他每天都会给她挑选里里外外的衣服和配饰，并给她穿上，她每天早晨就如一个巨婴任由他摆弄。除了给她穿衣服外，他还喜欢倒腾她的头发，给她弄各种各样的发型，当然一开始他的编发水平只有在家能看。为了便于他的亲吻，他只允许她用洗面奶和面膜之类的，其他涂抹脸上的护肤化妆的一律禁止，除了重大场合不得不化妆。(在太子的眼里重大场合除了他们的婚礼和她的演出需要，其他的都是浮云。)

后来随着他在给她装扮上的经验越来越丰富，实践越来越熟练，太子在装扮她的身体上逐渐走偏，甚至走到某种崩坏的无人之境。除了给她挑选穿上衣服外，他开始设计一些用于展现她身体的特殊衣物给她穿，只穿给他看。他后来也会为她设计各种外出服装和配饰。他正在侍衣官知世这条路上越走越远之时，他突然意识到太子妃没有女性朋友，除了上课就是和他待在一起，她的私人空间被他严重剥夺。但他没有任何减少她和自己在一起的时间的意愿，也不想她在他看不见的地方快乐着。他回过神，侧身俯视着因生理痛经有些病恹恹地躺在自己身侧的女人。他亲吻着她柔软的唇瓣，做出了一个决定，在她的生理期时他可以扮作她的女大姐和她进行女子会，陪伴她。从此，他会不时地在她生理期装扮成女人的模样，约她去女人聚集的地方玩，以女大姐的角色和她聊各种女人间的话题。当然这是一个漫长的渐进的过程。当他说出这个决定，并戴上假发穿上他为自己量身定做的女装时，她觉得自己被雷劈了，她不敢相信自己的眼睛。那个疯子还拉着她的手让她体验一下他的假乳。她被他拉出门时她的脑袋还是空的。直到听到他对出租车司机说出约会地址，她才转过神了瞪大眼睛看着他。盯着他看了一会，她不由地笑开了，他这副的女人模样有种奇异的美感。女大姐却直袭她的脸庞，亲吻她。这直接从太子妃和女大姐的交友演变成了两个女同性恋的恋爱了，喂！当这样已成常态的他们在一家女装店门口忘情地深吻被路人惊呼女同时，他们才后知后觉地了解到这时他们的处境。太子为此很是别扭了一段日子，有点像自己和另一个自己共享太子妃的爱一样，虽然是限时限定的自己也还是觉得莫名火大，有种自己被自己绿了的感觉。但他只是将女大姐搁浅了很长时间，后面和太子妃协定在他是女大姐的时候他们不能有亲吻拥抱这些恋人间的举动。太子妃却也开始崩坏了，她有时会捉弄女大姐，挑逗女大姐吻自己，得逞后却又逃离阻止，气得太子直骂"死丫头"，她却得意洋洋。最后，太子还是忍耐了几次后放弃了，他就是他，自己的女人还不让碰了！？当路人再因为女同对他们指指点点时，他用已经演练得像模像样的女声大吼，"我亲自己的女人怎么了，犯法了？看不惯就不要看。"

脑补了一个画面，几个男人在比试自己对妻子的付出，争说自己在妻子生活中还包揽了除丈夫之外的一些角色形象。太子听着这些男人的话心里嗤笑不已，一群弱鸡，果然我才是真正的王者，我还是我女人的知心女大姐，有谁比得上。


	8. 番外·人物背景补充

冰蓝之海帝国皇室家族成员

世界由三大帝国统治着，有一些散落的小国依附他们而存活。冰蓝之海是最强悍繁盛的帝国。

第十三世女皇，女武皇，15岁登基，在位70年后退位。以强硬铁腕，治略有方的女武皇著称于世。

膝下有一子，在她执政50年时叛乱被处死;两个孙儿，一个是情妇所生的长孙，一个是皇后所出的嫡孙。按照嫡长子继承制，在她的儿子死后嫡孙被指定为皇储，她的下任继承人，被赐封太子。被订娃娃亲的女主也是这时候被召入宫中和她的未婚夫培养感情。

女主是有名望的侯爵府上的嫡女，从小被家族按照准王妃的要求严格地培养她，让她觉得她是为他而生的。

女皇的儿子，也就是太子的父亲，在女皇65岁生日宴叛乱，既有对老太婆长年执政打压他的愤恨，也有想登基后改祖制传位给长子的野心。事情要从20年前说起。太子的父亲和情妇是青梅竹马，彼此喜欢。在他20岁时他抱着刚出生的长子请女皇准许他和青梅结婚。女皇只同意长子入籍皇室，对于他们欺瞒自己而未婚生子，以幼子为要挟让青梅入主中宫，她是坚决不同意，而且罚禁太子的父亲三个月闭门思过。解禁后，太子的父亲欲带子脱离皇族，和青梅过平凡人的生活，青梅却不肯，一定要太子的父亲无论如何都要娶自己入宫。太子的父亲只得去哀求女皇，女皇说她绝对不会让淫乱而野心勃勃的小人入主中宫。太子的父亲告诉青梅女皇决意不肯，青梅暗藏的杀心蠢蠢欲动，她设下死局，利用太子的父亲请女皇入瓮。却被女皇破局，反而斩杀了她。

两年后，太子的父亲遵女皇旨意迎娶某伯爵之女，也就是现在的皇后。

太子的父亲对长子明显偏爱，愈年更甚。皇后心寒，也日益溺爱太子。女皇在当年被设局后对太子父亲心冷，太子出生后就打定主意将来废除他的父亲的继承权，直接传位给他，太子明面上是由皇后全权教养的，女皇则是经常严惩他的胡作非为。为了给太子找个有力的后援早早选定了有实力又不太出挑，门风正的侯爵家结亲。为了避免太子走他父亲的老路，才特令太子妃提前进宫和太子培养感情。太子却还是一如既往地乱来。女皇对这个孙儿还是很喜爱的，虽然太欲所欲为了，却也是实打实的优秀，能力过人，封他为太子后便没有罚过他，还开始一点点移交自己的政务给他。所以，听到那次的广播时，愣了会就被这个不肖孙儿逗笑了。反而皇后自从他当了太子后，就紧紧盯着他的言行举止，生怕他有失皇储的体统。

太子和太子妃在闺房做爱被他的哥哥围观那次，真的是生死时刻，他们能安然无恙，完全归功于太子的警卫队护驾及时。也多亏太子那异于常人的强心脏，那种情况下还能激情四射地做爱，成功地拖延了时间。警卫队从背后袭击哥哥队，把他们安静地拖走了。


End file.
